


Untouched

by lamenbabe



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bottom Damen, Light breathplay, M/M, laurent talks dirty, undernegotiated d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamenbabe/pseuds/lamenbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen loves it more than he had ever imagined he would. Laurent talks dirty, Damen bottoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about that infamous line in the first book, so I er, wrote fic about it instead of doing my homework. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is literally just gratuitous PWP. enjoy ;)
> 
>  
> 
> this isn't exactly an explicity d/s fic, but the tags were added upon request!

“I bet you’ve been waiting to spread for me, you filthy slut,” Laurent said, with an exaggerated hard thrust of his hips. Damen moaned into the pillow, his hands grasping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. 

“You love this,” he went on. “Just look at you. So hard for me,” he said, possessively wrapping his hand around Damen's length. “You're absolutely dripping,” he said, his voice sensual and cutting. He aggressively swept this thumb across the head to accentuate his point. 

“If I let go,” Laurent continued, taunting, “Would you be able to come from my cock and my words alone?”

Damen couldn't respond; he was too lost in the sensation of Laurent inside him, one hand gripping his neck, the other possessive on his cock. Laurent’s body was covering his own. All he could focus on was the steady, deep rhythm Laurent was maintaining that kept pushing him up on the mattress, and the feeling of his full, soft lips against his ear. And his words. His words were intoxicating, obscene, and they made Damen want more. 

“Answer me,” Laurent said. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” Damen moaned. 

“That's what I thought.” he replied. “I know you can take me, you're so good for me.”

Laurent’s voice hitched near the end, and Damen felt his stomach clench and burn at the sound of it. Then, he felt Laurent push back the messy hair that covered his ear with his free hand. The gentle movement made the atmosphere between them shift. 

“It will be like this, just us, forever, You're mine,” he said the words softly, but there was a hidden danger behind them. 

He bit down on Damen's earlobe, pulling at it lightly. Damen shuddered in response, pushing back to meet Laurent's thrusts. He was picking up the pace now, the intensity between the two reaching a peak. Above him, he could feel Laurent’s chest heaving with exertion, the soft ends of his hair brush against the scars on his back. Laurent continued the new rhythm he’d found, unyielding and powerful, his hips flush against Damen’s. 

He felt as though his heart was going to burst when he heard Laurent whisper into his ear, “Damianos.” 

He released the grip he had on the sheets with one hand, and reached around to tangle his hand in Laurent's long, tousled hair, keeping his lips at his ear. 

“I want you to come,” Laurent said. “Untouched.” 

The words cut to his core, and his mouth went dry. Laurent released his grip on Damen’s cock, moving his hand to pin his cuffed wrist to the bed. 

“You are everything to me. I want to make you come apart, I want you to come. I want you to look at me,” Laurent said, and swiftly, he pulled out of him. “Flip over. On your back.”

Damen complied, and Laurent felt the breath leave his chest when he met Damen’s eyes. The gaze they shared was intense, raw, and uninhibited. 

Damen lifted a hand to cup the side of Laurent’s face, his thumb brushing against his full, pink bottom lip. Laurent moved to suck it into his mouth. Damen groaned, arching against the bed, his eyes rolling back into his head. Laurent took the opportunity of Damen’s distraction to push his heavy, muscular thighs apart further so he could slide back in. 

Laurent swore under his breath in Veretian at how smooth the glide back in was, and at how the push inside was somehow excruciatingly tighter and hotter than it had been before. Damen gasped, a sound that made Laurent shake. When Laurent looked back at him, he found that Damen’s gaze had never left his face. Laurent resumed the rhythm he’d set before, and Damen knew he was being driven further to the edge of his climax. 

“I love how you look under me,” Laurent continued. Damen’s hands rose to clutch at Laurent’s hips, one grabbing his ass.

“You look so needy, like you’ve been thinking about this all day.”

One of his hands went to Damen’s chest, feeling the strong, firm muscles there until he grabbed a nipple between his fingers. Damen’s breath hitched, and Laurent decided the best course of action was to lean down and capture it in his mouth.

“Laurent,” Damen gasped. “Laurent.” 

He rose up, and moved his hand to gently rest against Damen’s throat.

“I could leave you here,” he said. “I could leave you here to writhe and moan against the sheets, while I watch you drip everywhere from across the room. You could watch me touch myself, until I finish.” 

Damen’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he knew Laurent was right - Damen could, and would come like this, his cock entirely untouched. 

“But I’m not going to do that,” Laurent continued. “Because you’re mine, I’m going to fuck you until you pass out.” 

Damen reached up, and curled his free hand into Laurent’s hair, bringing his face down to his until their lips met. Damen’s lips parted, and Laurent responded immediately, sliding his tongue inside to meet Damen’s. The kiss was slow, languid and deep. The kind that drove both of them wild; the kind they would never, ever tire of. Laurent broke the kiss, and instead moved lower, sucking and biting at his strong jawline before attaching his lips to his neck and sucking. There would be a mark, and the thought of Laurent marking him for everyone else to see nearly drove him over the edge. He moved his lips over, and started on a new one, biting and sucking all the while. 

“You feel so good, Laurent. I don’t want you to stop. Finish me, please don’t stop,” he said, desperately. 

Laurent detached from Damen’s neck, and he looked down at him, grinning mischievously. 

“Didn’t you hear me, you giant animal?” He said, his eyes bright. “I’m going to fuck you until you pass out.” Hearing Laurent say the word, fuck, drove him impossibly mad.

“I’m close,” Damen gasped. “I’m so close, Laurent - you feel so good inside of me, I’m -” 

Laurent pushed Damen’s thighs even further apart, and took a firm hold on his hips until he drove impossibly deeper inside. Secretly, Damen wished there would be bruises in the shape of Laurent’s fingers on his hips come morning. 

Keeping one hand tight on Damen’s hip, he reached the other up to rest against Damen’s throat once more - this time, he applied the slightest bit of pressure. Damen’s breath caught, and once Laurent hit that spot inside him again, his back arched away from the bed - and he came, spilling all over their chests. Laurent’s eyes rolled back into his head as he felt the hot streak of it, and he kept up the rhythm, chasing his own climax - with Damen limp beneath him. It didn’t take long. 

Damen’s eyes were halfway open, stuck on Laurent, and they shuddered closed when he felt Laurent finish inside him.

His whole body was shaking, and he found that Damen did indeed, pass out. When he was able, Laurent pulled out and collapsed next to him, pressing kisses to Damen’s shoulder before taking a moment to gather himself, to return his breathing back to normal. 

When Damen finally came to a bit later, he felt Laurent clean him off with a warm, wet towel, felt him brush the damp strands of hair out of his eyes. Without missing a beat, Damen smiled at him in response, his entire face lighting up. 

“You’re amazing,” he said, still smiling like an idiot, and he went to entwine their fingers together. 

“I wasn’t...too much?” Laurent asked, concerned. 

“No, no. You could never be too much. I love you.” He said, his voice full of emotion. Laurent blushed, and looked down in response. 

“No,” Damen said again. “Look at me.” Tentatively, Laurent looked back up at him. 

Damen’s gaze held him where he was. “I love you. I will always love you. I love everything you are. Your pain is my pain, your joy is my joy.” 

“Surely, if you were not born to be a king, you would have had an illustrious career as a poet.” Laurent said, teasingly. 

“I would only be a poet as long as you could be my muse.” Damen replied. 

“Am I not your muse now?” Laurent inquired, his bright blue eyes gazing into Damen’s brown ones. 

“You are not just my muse - you are more than that. You are my universe.” 

****

The next morning, Damen looks at himself in the mirror before leaving for the council meeting. There was never any chance of being able to hide the marks Laurent made on his throat last night, unless dressed in the Veretian fashion. It was another hot summer day in Akielos, and Damen wanted to council meeting to finish quickly as possible so he could escape with Laurent down to the secluded beach under the white cliffs. 

He arrives before Laurent, who had Veretian matters to attend to that morning - he rose hours before Damen, kissing him goodbye, the first rays of sunlight streaming into their rooms. 

As he walks into the open, airy council chambers, he heads towards Nikandros, who is currently occupied pouring himself a glass of water from a pitcher. 

"Good morning, friend," Damen says in greeting, clapping him on the shoulder.

Nikandros turns around at the sound, his eyes first finding Damen's face. Immediately after - they're inevitably drawn to the various dark, purpling marks scattered across Damen's neck. Even Damen's skin could not hide them.

Nikandros drops the pitcher.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sooo much for reading, hope you liked it ;) 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @lamenbabe ! i'd love to chat. 
> 
> shout out to my lovely tlist! y'all give me life <3


End file.
